Little Despair: The First of the Adventures of Tekimi
by Zaon21
Summary: A young boy eats a apple. He doesnt know that it contains DNA from Saiyans...
1. Chapter 1

**Little Despair**

I was 9. Barely the age to go secondary school. My name is Tekimi. And I'm from ginger town.

Flashback

''Mamma, I ate something and my stomach feels weird...'' Tekimi said. ''Just wait at the sink, if you feel ill then vomit.'' my mother said. Little did i know, i had eaten a seed. A seed, from a apple. A SAIYAN apple.

End flashback.

'Mother, i'm still hungry. Is there any bread?' 'Run...' my mother said. 'Why?' i said. I immedantily realized. Some monster walked in to my home, He looked like a insect. ''Who... who are you i said.'' ''Why the killer of your family, and soon to be you.'' His tail moved, and went for the kill. It opened up, disgustingly, and i saw the remains of my father inside. At that moment, my legs gave in. They finally responded to my brain, and i was able to just barely dodge. 'Dads acid pot! If i remeber correctly, acid hurts insects...'' ''It's my only hope, i don't want to die, I've never left ginger town. I want to LIVE!' I just managed to dodge cells second lunge for me, and i sidesteped and kicked him straight in the head.'' It dazed him, and i threw the acid pot at his head.'' My brother came down. This is when it all happened ''Nii-san, what happened?'' Cell saw his chance. He lunged at him, gave him a punch and nearly killed him. 'KENDO!'' I shouted. This was it for me. Something clicked. ''You. Don't. Touch. My. Brother!'' I shouted. When my mouth said brother, i felt a surge of power in my body. My hair turned blonde. I felt ready. Ready to kick this monsters ass for touching my brother.

''Impossible! He is but a human! He can't become a super saiyan!'' Cell shouted. At that moment, i lunged at him, delivering a uppercut to his head. This time, it acutually hurt, and he nearly fell to the ground. But i wasn't done yet. Not yet. Not nearly yet. ''**Full Power Melee Barrage!'' **I shouted. I delivered a fury of punches, kicks and headbutts. He felt everyone, i can tell you.'' ''You've caused me despair, now i will kill you!'' I shouted. Cell responded by charging a kamehameha. ''Oh no, i don't know any of those!'' I thought. But, if he's charging power into a ball, then maybe i could do the same. I made a red ball. ''Now what to call it... Hmm... Maybe despair ball. Acutally, that sounds pretty good.'' He was ready, and blasted the kamehameha at me. I responded by shouting '**Despair Ball!**' The two ki blasts clashed in a blaze of fury. But i was losing. It was slowly going back towards me. ''I wish... I wish i could beat this guy. just once. Please! Someone! Anwser my WISH!'' I don't know how, but i started beating him back. I didn't know that Ginger town was near to west city. Someone hoarded the dragon balls, and my wish was granted. ''Damn it! Crap! Crap! Crap! '' Cell shouted. He was losing, he had to get away, he teleported and flew off. ''No place like the cities,'' i thought. '' I flew off.

Some where near west city.

'' I sense a high power level. Someone.. Someone in Super Saiyan?'' Goku said. '' Super Saiyan?!'' Everyone shouted. '' I thought you was the only super saiyan!'' Krillin said. '' Well, tell me how this guy got super saiyan.'' Goku said calmly. Soon after, Tekimi arrivied. His blonde hair swayed in the cool breeze. '' Hi, my names Tekimi. I was looking for a way to master the form im in right now.'' ''Super Saiyan?'' Goku said. ''Yes, sure. Me and my son Gohan are about to start training anyway, you can come with us!

At the Hyperbolic time chamber

Me and Gohan have been sparring regauraly for the past 2 years. Our attacks are almost flawless. I was talking to Goku about teaching me the Kamehameha. After a lot of bugging, he taught me it as well as the super kamehameha. I'm ready to fight Cell now. I always was. Just, my form is stronger now. I must get revenge. I must avenge my father. I MUST.

At the Random Praire Field

''I'm finished.'' 18 thought. Cell was about to absorb her. Then two flashes appeared. One grabbed 18. The other put her down. It was Tekimi. But he looked different. His hair was Blonde, but it was much longer. Lightning sparked around him. ''Why did you save me?'' 18 asked. ' If cell absorbs you, we are f***** Tekimi said. Then he turned to Cell and began to power up. ''Time to say goodbye!'' ''Destruction Ball!'' Tekimi said. It crashed into him, blowing him away. I disappeared and reappeared bombarding him with punches, kicks and headbutts. I returned on land. Then i got kneed. In the back.

FIRST PERSON

Where am i? Oh my god! I'm laying in the grass. Let me check my phone.

MESSAGES:1

Krillin: Where are you? The cell games are starting in 6 minutes!'' Oh crap, i gott brst.

At the Cell Games.

For some reason, Goku thought it would be a good idea to make us fight Cell. Me and Gohan, by the way. After seeing Cell, i was suprised to see how different he looked. 'Like my perfect form, Tekimi? '' Cell said. Then he slapped me into the ground. Gohan was faring better then me, but Cell still was destroying him. '**Super Kamehameha!**' I shouted. Cell didnt notice it untill it was too late. His leg was blown off. ''Got him!'' I thought. But, to my horror, his leg was regrowing. He moved faster then my eyes could see...

WARNING. FIRST PERSON

He moved faster then i could see. I didn't notice i was coughing up blood until i realised my top was stained red.

IT'S OVER.

Android 16 came out of nowhere, and he grabbed Cell. He tried to self destruct, but it wasn't working. Cell grabbed him and kicked his head off. It rolled over to Gohan. He muttered a few words, then Cell stepped on his head. Gohan became enraged. The ground around him was destroyed. He became... the SS2.  
What? Cell said. Gohan proved his power by anillhating cells offspring. He then outclassed Cell in everywhy, punching him so hard that Cell vomited 18 out. He became weak enough. ''This is my chance!'' I shouted. I rushed to him. ''Time to die!'' ''Full Power Destruction Ball!'' I said. But then, cell fattened up. ' One touch and i blow.'Cell said. Goku teleported wih cell to other world and Cell blew up.

5 Minutes later

''What?'' ''He came back?'' ' No matter, he's no match for us, right Gohan?' I said. 'Sure' Gohan said. We both charged at Cell, and entered a fury of kicks and punches, but he was dodging all of them. Then he punched me in the stomach and i went flying backwards. He kicked Gohan and he was the one that was holding on. Gohan was still stronger, but Cell was holding his own. ''Enough playing games'' Cell said. Cell fired a Ki blast on vegeta, meaning to kill him. Gohan rushed to save him. It hit his stomach. He was bleeding out. 'Gohan! Gohan, talk to me!' I shouted. 'Tekimi...' Gohan said. Then he fainted. 'Gohan! Gohan! Gohan?' 'You'll pay for this...' 'YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!' I felt a surge of energy of power through me. Lightning burst around me. 'What?!' Cell said. 'Take this, you massive douchebag!' 'Soulful Kamehameha!' I shouted. It completely engulfed him, destroying his feet. I rushed at him, kicking his head repteadly. Then Gohan came back to life, he charged at Cell, punching him rapidly. 'Oh, i'm getting annoyed now.' Cell said. He charged to me, kicking me and Gohan across the cell game arena. 'Your finished.' Cell said, then charged up a Kamehameha. ' This Kamehameha can destroy the Solay System.'' Cell told us. 'I can't let that happen!'' Gohan and I said. 'Ka...me...ha...me...ha!' We both said. A beam struggle started. 'argh!' I said. 'So you refuse to show me your power. That's too bad.'' He pushed more energy into His Kamehameha.

Vegeta woke up. He was suprised at the Beam struggle ''Kakarots son... he has surpassed me...' 'But he is losing.' 'I must help him!' Vegeta flew up and fired a ki blast. It hit Cell. ''NOW!'' Tekimi said, pushing all his energy into the Kamehameha. 'Impossible! No ! I am perfect! I am invincible!' He was engulfed into the kamehameha. and destroyed. ''Huff puff...'' Me and Gohan said. then we became into our baseforms, then fainted.

**Authors Note: So there, this is my first proper Fanfiction! If you want to see more of the adventures of Tekimi, Review, please. So long.**

**PL**

Here are some power levels

**Tekimi SSJ1: 145,000,000**

**Imperfect Cell: 145,000,000**

**Tekimi SSJ1 Despair Ball: 150,000,000**

**Imperfect Cell Kamehameha: 149,500,000**

**Tekimi Semi-Mastered SSJ1: 188,000,000**

**Semi Perfect Cell: 175,000,000**

**Tekimi Semi Mastered SSJ1 Destruction Ball: 200,000,000**

**Goku Mastered SSJ1: 270,000,000**

**Perfect Cell: 270,000,000**

**Gohan Mastered SSJ1: 260,000,000**

**Tekimi Mastered SSJ1 (Enraged): 265,000,000**

**Tekimi Mastered SSJ1: Super Kamehameha: 290,000,000**

**Gohan SSJ2: 350,000,000**

**Super Perfect Cell (holding back): 355,000,000**

**Super Perfect Cell: Fullpower: 370,000,000**

**Tekimi Burst SSJ1: 360,500,000**

**Tekimi (Burst SSJ1) +Gohan (SSJ2) (one armed) : Best Friends Kamehameha: 397,000,000**

**Super Perfect Cell:Solar Kamehameha: 395,000,000**

**Vegeta SSJ1: Ki blast: 300,000**

**Tekimi SSJ1 MAX BURST SSJ1 + Gohan MAX SSJ2: Best Friends Kamehameha: 440,000,000**

Hope you enjoyed.


	2. Mystic Tekimi!

**Chapter two is here! Rejoice, as Tekimi travels into the Buu Saga.**

It's been seven years since the events of the Cell saga where Gohan and Tekimi overwhelmed Cell during the Cell Games.

'Yo Gohan, how you been?' Tekimi asked Gohan. They had been close friends since the events of 7 years ago, with the only trouble being that Tekimi was usually taking care of Bulma's son, Trunks. Tekimi lives in a large Capsule Corp building and studies at home. ' Nothing much, how about you?' Gohan said. 'Check this out. HAARGH!' 'Super Saiyan 2?' Gohan asked. 'Not only that, but I've mastered it, so I can stay in it all day long!' ' Nice.' Gohan said. 'Want to spar?' Gohan suggested.'HEARGH!'. Tekimi flew towards him and launched a punch. Gohan dodged it but was too dazed to launch a counter, which allowed Tekimi time to kick him away. 'Kamehameha!' Tekimi and Gohan said, and a beam struggle started. Tekimi pushed harder, but easily Gohan was losing. 7 years of no training would do that. ' You've improved, Gohan. But your still weaker then me.' ' I know that, but Mum won't let me train.' 'Are you going to the Martial arts tournement?' Tekimi said 'Yeah, i might' Gohan said. ' I'm not going, I have to train. I have a feeling something bad is going to happen.'

3 months later...

' What the heck is that power level? It's, stronger then cell!' I must check it out.' Tekimi said. He then flew off.  
'Who the hell are you?' Tekimi said as he arrivied at the scene. A coccon was hatching. It hatched, then gasses were relased which became Buu. His powerlevel is off the charts compared to Cell.' 'Gohan? What are you doing here?' ' I was trying to destroy the thing but it contiuned to hatch.' 'That would be majin buu.' Supreme Kai said. 'Wait, who the heck are you?' Tekimi shouted.' ' I am the Supreme Kai, Well, i've improved, so he is no match for me.' Tekimi said. So tekimi charged. He was easily punched and kicked away by Buu, who began to easily defeat him 'I'll have to go Super Saiyan 2 to defeat him.' 'Here goes nothing! HEARGH!' 'Alright, Super Saiyan 2...' Tekimi said. 'Pulverizing Ray!' Tekimi's energy wave seemed to be one straight line, which buu prepared to dodge from. But the beam split into tiny 1 millimeter beams which pierced Buu several times. It then came out the other end and formed into one energy wave which pierced Buu through the back. 'Buu no like you!' Buu shouted as he powered up . He then procceeded to slap Tekimi across the field. ' Full power? It dwarfs my power by a significent margin.' 'I'll have to use my only technique.' 'Gohan!' Tekimi shouted. ' What?' Gohan said. ' I have a technique that might be able to defeat Buu! Can you hold him off for 5 minutes?' ' 5 minutes! That's so long.' 'It's our only chance Gohan! We could die in this battle! Just relase everything you've got!' ' Okay...' Gohan said relcuntantly.' 'Earth! Relase your negative emotions and despair! Have a clear mind! Stay calm.' Tekimi said as Gohan was struggling agasint Buu. A massive red ball of ki was held by Tekimi. ' Now for the tricky bit.' Suddenly the energy ball started falling onto Tekimi but he wasn't getting harmed. A red aura surrounded him. 'Ka... me...ha...me...ha!'' Tekimi shouted as he blasted the wave right onto Buu. It catapulted him farther and farther away from him. Tekimi then teleported and punched him in the face. ' i'm not here to stop you. I'm here to kill you!' Tekimi said as he kicked, punched and slapped Buu. 'Time to say goodbye!' Despair Ball!' Tekiimi shouted. 'And thats the end of him...' Tekimi powered down to base. But majin buu was still alive. 'Damn it! I already used my strongest attack on him and it didn't do crap!' 'Buu mad! Big Buu Ball!' Buu said and a Pink ball appeared. 'Ka...me...ha,,,,me..ha!' Tekimi shouted. He clashed his second strongest attack but Buus attack easily defeated the young Saiyan. 'I call this a tactial retreat.' Tekimi said as he grabbed gohan and the supreme kai and teleported back to Capsule corp.

A few months later

A summary of things so far

Majin buu befriends mr satan then there pet bee gets shot majin buu gets angry so he becomes evil buu and good buu evil buu turns buu into candy and eats him this is the start of the super buu saga.

'Tekimi, the heck are we gonna do?' Gohan asked him. 'Majin Buu was strong enough, and now this guy is evin stronger?' ' Only one thing to do.' Goku suddenly appeared and said. ' We have to go to other world and see if one of the kais is willing to unlock you and Tekimis hidden potenail.

At the other world.

'Hmm...' Old Kai said. ' I sense hidden potenail inside both of you. But in Tekimi... its much more potent.' ' I'll take the easy one first.' Old Kai took out Gohan's power and started training him. I decided to battle him.

'HEARGH!' Tekimi shouted. He transformed into a Super Saiyan 2 and charged at Gohan. Gohan effortlessly blocked all his attacks and punched Tekimi in the stomach. Tekimi flew back. 'Woah! ' Tekimi said ' His power... its immense!' 'Well, I'm going to fight Buu. ' Gohan teleported to Buu. ' Now for you.' Old Kai said and he walked to Tekimi. A large, red aura of energy was surrounding Tekimi as he got stronger... and stronger..' His energy is too potent!' ' Calm down Tekimi! your energy is surpassing even the strongest warriors!' Tekimi calmed and his energy became less potent, but he got stronger and stronger. Then Old Kai contiuned to unlock potenal of Tekimi. But now Tekimi could control his energyand he became even stronger.' 'Good!' Old Kai said. 'Now we can train this strong power.'

Back on Earth.

'I'm... so.. tired.' Gohan said. Buu was extremley powerful after he absorbs Gotenks and Piccolo. 'And now... You die!' Buu said. He charged up his energy and blasted Gohan. Suddenly, a shadow moved. Someone picked up Gohan and moved him. ' Who are you?'' Buu said. 'I'm Tekimi. And you... are dead.' Tekimi teleported to Buu and kicked his face. ' Kamehameha!' Tekimi speedily charged up a Kamehameha and crushed Buu. 'Double Despair Kamikaze Balls!' Tekimi charged up two energy balls which flew straight up to Buu which blew up. ' Weakling. You think I'm the weak guy? I am much stronger then you will ever... ever...ever.. BE! Tekimi shouted and he kicked Buu so hard he flew into space. Tekimi then teleported into space and punched him down to earth. ' Blast of Evil Destruction!' Tekimi shouted. The beam engulfed Buu and ripped him to shreds. ' And this is not even my full power...' Tekimi said. He then revealed 100% of His full power.

**Liked? Review for me then. It really really helps. Here are the Powerlevels!**

**Gohan (Base) 20,000,000 SSJ1: 1,000,000,000 SSJ2 2****,000,000,000 Mystic: 100,000,000,000**

**Tekimi (Base) 100,000,000 SSJ1: ****5,000,000,000 SSJ2: 10,000,000,000. Despairing Energy (Bas) 500,000,000 Desparing Energy SSJ1: 9,500,000,000 Despairing Energy SSJ2: 19,000,000,000 Mystic (Supressed) : 200,000,000,000. (Mystic) Full Power 500,000,000,000**

**Majin Buu: 18,000,000,000 **

**Super Buu (Gotenks Absorbed) 180,000,000,000**

**Energy Attacks**

**Gohan SSJ2: Super Kamehameha: 3,000,000,000**

**Tekimi SSJ2: Super Kamehameha 10,000,000,000**

**Tekimi SSJ2 (despairing power) Despair Ball: 20,000,000,000**

**Majin Buu: Big Buu Ball: 21,000,000,000**

**Tekimi ( base ) : Super Kamehameha: 13,000,000,000**

**Mystic Tekimi: Blast of Evil Destruction: 220,000,000,000**

**Mystic Tekimi: Double Despair Kamikaze Balls: 200,000,000,000**

**Super Buutenks: Blast: 130,000,000,000 .**


End file.
